Just One Chance
by The Childlike Empress
Summary: I had my next chapter half done and the comp crashed and i LOST IT ALL. DAMN IT! Oliver/Katie and making fun of foolish draco! Swearing, sorry
1. Roses are Red

Subject: Oliver Wood has been in love with Katie Bell ever since he first set eyes on her. But there is one problem. Katie already has a boyfriend, a guy she's been seeing since third year. 

Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot and the song (Yay me! I wrote it all by myself!) Oh yeah, Marcus is not Marcus Flint (UGH GROSS! And I own Catherine Masdurn. And I hate her cos she's mean, but I like her…. For a reason you'll soon find out.)

Just one Chance 

Oliver sighed. He'd just endured another training session with the team, all the while trying to tear his eyes away from _her_. She was so right for him. He knew they belonged together, but she didn't seem to realize that. And there was no way he was breaking her and her boyfriend up just so he could get a shot at her. He wasn't that kind of guy.

He opened up his copy of _Which Broomstick _and hid his journal inside. He walked down the stairs to the common room and settled himself in a chair by the fire.

He was just beginning to write about today's training session when Katie, Angelina and Alicia came down the stairs from the girl's dormitory. Katie was crying, her head buried in Alicia's shoulder. 

Oliver jumped up and went over.

"What's wrong?" He asked with concern.

"Marcus just broke up with her. He said he was really sorry, but he'd cheated on her with Catherine Masdurn and he loved her more than he loved Katie."

His expression of concern turned to fury. "I'll _kill_ the bastard," he threatened, turning to go to the portrait hole.

Katie grabbed his arm and pulled him back. "No Oliver, don't. He's not worth it. Don't go and get yourself hurt because of me."

"But Katie, I… I… I," he stammered, trying to think of a good excuse.

"You nothing! You're staying right here!" Angelina exclaimed.

"Okay, sorry. I just hate it when guys treat really great girls like total crap."

"You think I'm really great?" Katie whispered, looking up at him.

"Uh, yeah…"

"Thanks."

He managed a small smile, while his cheeks turned red. "I've gotta… look at this magazine… so uh, I'll catch you later."

"Sure."

He walked back over to his chair, not noticing that Katie was still staring at him, and oblivious to the excited whispers coming from Angelina and Alicia.

(The Girls Dormitory)

Katie was sitting on the bed, her eyes back to their normal blue and her cheeks no longer stained with tears.

"Did you hear what he said? He thinks I'm really great. And how he blushed…and how he wanted to go and kill Marcus?"

"Yeah Katie, we hear him," Alicia said slowly. "Um, Katie, do you _like_ Oliver?"

"What?! I, uh, I'm, just, it's, I, kinda…. Yes."

"Oh, it's just cos, well, Oliver's liked you ever since he met you. He just didn't say anything because of Marcus."

"HE'S WHAT?!" Katie exclaimed, jumping off the bed.

"You heard her. He's liked you since forever. He still likes you. Cho told me that he told Cedric that he thinks you're the most beautiful girl in the world and he likes you more than any other girl he's ever met."

"Oh my god. I can't believe… _Oliver_?Likes _me_?"

"Yes dumbass, he likes you. In fact, like isn't really a strong enough word. He's head over heels in love with you. You and Quidditch are the only things he thinks about."

"Wow."

(Griffindor Common Room)

Oliver finished his poem and closed his journal. He lent back in his chair and sighed. If only she knew ho much he loved her. If only he cold just work up the guts to tell her how he felt…

He jumped when a hand clapped him on the shoulder.

Alicia and Angelina settled themselves on the arms of his chair and grinned at him.

"What?" He asked, suspicious.

"She knows," Alicia whispered, the grin still on her face.

"Who knows what?" He asked, still suspicious.

"Katie knows you like her. Love her, whatever."

"HOW?!" He almost shouted.

"_Shut up will you_!" Angelina whispered. Some one will hear you. And she knows because we told her."

"How did you know?!"

"You told Cedric, he told Cho, Cho told us, we told her."

"Oh well, it's all clear now isn't it," He said, the note of sarcasm in his voice very apparent.

"Ooooh, what do we have here?!" Angelina squealed holding up his journal.

"Don't even think about it," he warned.

"Think about what?" She asked distractedly, opening the book and shaking it.

"ANGELINA!" He roared and grabbed the book out of her hands.

But he didn't notice the piece of paper that fluttered out onto the floor.

(The girls Dormitory)

"Oh Kaaaaaaaaatie. Look what weeeeeee found." Alicia exclaimed, holding up the piece of paper.

"What?" She asked, looking up from her Potions Homework.

"It's about you. Oliver wrote it. It, uh, _fell_ out of his journal." Angelina grinned.

"Give it here!" She said, smiling, and snatched it off her.

"Go on, read it."

She unfolded the piece of paper and began to read.

Katie 

Sometimes you cry for no reason,

Other times, life passes you by.

Rain is the tears of the heavens,

And water the tears that you cry.

One moment you've got all you hoped for,

The next you have nothing it's gone.

One second you're old and you're dying,

The next you are dead and reborn.

Karma is the one thing you hated

And you wish you could curl up and die

Time is the one thing you wanted

I love you so don't make me cry

Everything is nothing please don't say good-bye

I wish I could feel the way you're hurting

So I knew how to make you feel okay

But wishes are nothing and magic is dead

And I simply don't know what to say.

Until the clouds clear the gray sky

Your tears fall like rain on your cheeks

I wish I could say I was sorry

I love you and for you I am meek.

Karma is the one thing you hated

And you wish you could curl up and die

Time is the one thing you wanted

I love you so don't make me cry

Everything is nothing please don't say good-bye 

One mistake can wreck it forever

Until autumn leaves cover your grave

And I'll never stop saying I'm sorry

For pain I wish I had never gave

And until the tides stop returning,

Until the earth ceases to turn

I know I will always be sorry

For a lesson so stupidly learned

She looked up, tears running down her face.

"So this is how he really feels…"

A/N The first person to review this gets their name in the next chapter. But if they don't tell me their name, I'll put in their Nickname, or whatever that things called. Happy Reading…. That sounded sooooo sterile. 


	2. Violets are Blue

Subject: Oliver Wood has been in love with Katie Bell ever since he first set eyes on her. But there is one problem. Katie already has a boyfriend, a guy she's been seeing since third year.

Disclaimer: I have precisely $7.85 in my bank account. If I owned this, you'd assume I'd have a lot more.

Just One Chance

Chapter 2: Violets are Blue 

Oliver opened his journal to the song he'd written earlier. There was one problem. It wasn't there.

Angelina shrieked and danced around the room, pulling Alicia into a gigantic bear hug. "We did it! We got them together! It was us! ALL US! WE RULE THE WORLD!"

Katie stopped crying and smiled. "Not quite guys."

"WE RULE, WE… what do you mean, NOT QUITE?" Angelina asked, menacingly. 

"Well, just cos he wrote me a song doesn't mean we're going out. I've just broken up with Marcus. I'm not ready for another relationship."

Alicia's face fell. "You mean you're… you're… you're…"

"YOU'RE NOT GOING TO GO TELL HIM YOU FEEL THE SAME WAY?!" Angelina shrieked, "YOU"RE NOT GOING TO RUN DOWN THERE AND THROW YOURSELF ON HIM?! WHAT IN HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU WOMAN?!"

"There's nothing wrong with me."

"Oh YES there is! Marcus, my dear, is a big fat asshole who doesn't give a flying guck about anyone but himself. He cheated on you for 6 months. He lied to you right to your face. You were up here crying about him, and he was probably off giving that little slut the time of her life! Now you have one of THE most fantastic guys in the world, a guy who's head over heels for you, and you're telling us you don't want him. You're INSANE. You're In-FUCKING-Sane."

"You're right. I don't give a rat's ass about Marcus. I hate him. I wish he was dead. And… I've… I've liked Oliver ever since I met him. But I was with Marcus! I thought I was in love with him! I fooled myself into thinking he loved me… How could I be so _stupid_? Christ, I deserve to be put through a friggin blender after what I did to Oliver! I'm sorry guys. I didn't mean to be so stupid before. I couldn't help it. You know, people with feelings usually react that way. Unlike certain fuckwads who will not be spoken of. I'm going downstairs." And with that, she walked out the door.

"SHE'S GOING TO TELL HIM!!!" Alicia screamed. 

There was a loud knock on the door and Harry's head appeared. "Are you guys okay? It sounds like you're setting each other on fire or something…"

"Oh, _Harry_!! We have the _best_ news! It's Katie and Oliver! She's gone to tell him that she likes him!" Angelina squealed.

"She _is_?! Jesus he'll probably just die!" Harry exclaimed. "You know. It'll be like, Katie, chair, Oliver, dead. That's just… COOL. Oh, and there's no apparent reason for me asking you this, but have you heard that song by Crystals in the Mist? You know, Woman of the Dunedain? It's so cool."

"What that Oliver's gonna die, or that she's gonna tell him?" Alicia grinned.

"Ha ha, very funny. I've gotta go. I told Ginny and Herm that I'd meet them in the great Hall…. Ten minutes ago. Seeya!" He ran off, leaving them to gape at him.

"Ginny hey? Oooooooohhhhhhhh. Harry's got a woman!"

A/N I'm gonna make this Harry and Ginny thing another story, for my friend Luke. Cos he's so cute, and he loves the idea of Harry and Ginny.

Oh, by the way, the song that I wrote, called Katie, isn't actually about Katie Bell. It's about a friend of mine who recently broke up with her boyfriend.

Thanks for reading and reviewing (HINT HINT) the second chapter, and congrats to Woman of the Dunedain (you didn't tell me your real name! So I'm using your nick) who's won the comp and now gets their name in this chapter!  


	3. Please Give me One Chance

Subject: Oliver Wood has been in love with Katie Bell ever since he first set eyes on her. But there is one problem. Katie already has a boyfriend, a guy she's been seeing since third year.

A/N ok, so she doesn't have a boyfriend now. And he's not a problem at all. Or is he? DUN DUN DUH.

Disclaimer: Hahahaha. If you think I own this, then you obviously think I'm older than I am, that I have a daughter and a husband, and my name is J.K Rowling. However, steal my idea, and I'll bite your arms off. Nah, I'll just sue you. For a lot of money. And I do mean a lot.

A/N I've just figured out that I said guck instead of fuck in my last chapter. Ugh. I'm a disgrace to my teenage legacy.

Just One Chance Chapter 3: Please Give me Just One Chance 

Katie was in the common room searching for Oliver, but she couldn't find him anywhere. She took a chance and went up to his dormitory, knocking quietly on the door.

There was no answer so she pushed the door open and looked inside. He was sitting on the bed with his journal, searching through the pages.

She cleared her throat.

"HOLY SHIT! Don't scare me like that!" He roared, dropping the journal.

"What are you looking for?" She asked curiously. "Anything important?"

"Uh, no, it's nothing important," he said, his cheeks going pink.

"Oh. Well Oliver, I've been looking all over for you. You see, I've got, a, a, sort of problem, and I was hoping you'd help me out."

He looked at her strangely. "Sit down then and tell me about it then."

She sat down on the bed. "There's something I have to do… but I don't really know if I should do it," she said uncertainly. "I really want to, but I'm not sure if I should or not. But I think I should do it, because…"

"Because what?"

"Never mind that. I don't know why."

"Well, do you mind me asking what it is you think you should do?"

"This," she said, and kissed him.

(Girls Dormitory)

"I wonder what they're doing," Alicia said, pacing the length of the room. "Do you think they're still in the common room? What if Marcus comes in? Him and Oliver are in the same dorm…. What if they're in there? Ack, I can't stand this! I'm going insane. I have to do something."

Angelina grinned at her. "I have precisely the plan my dear," she said. "You and me are going down to the Lake and we're going to find Draco Malfoy."

"Draco? Why Draco? You're not making any sense. In fact, you're beginning to scare me. Stop looking at me like that. Stop it! ANGELINA!"

"Ok, here's what we're gonna do when we find him."

(Boys Dormitory)

Katie pulled back from what had seemed like a yearlong kiss. Oliver gaped at her. "Not that I mind, but what did you do that for?"

"I read your song. Alicia and Angelina told me how you feel about me. I've been totally blind Oliver and I'm really, really sorry."

"So _that's_ where my song went… You read it? Oh goooooood, I feel like a dickhead," He groaned, burying his head in his hands.

"Oliver, don't be stupid," she said, reaching out and lifting his head so he was looking at her again. "It was the most beautiful thing I've ever read in my life. And it made me realize how stupid I was not noticing you sooner."

He stared at her. "You… you… _like_ me? You actually like me? Like that? Beautiful, gorgeous, funny, fantastic Katie Bell likes me."

"Hey, you're not so bad yourself," she said and kissed him again.

The dormitory door flew open.

"Oliver, have you seen Katie?" Marcus said, as he came round the corner.

(The Lake)

Angelina giggled at Draco. He was trying his hardest to flirt with Alicia, and doing the most god-awful job she had ever seen. She was hiding in the bushes on the north side of the Lake, watching Alicia carry out the first part of their plan.

::::::: Phase One ::::::

Make Draco think Alicia likes him.

And it was working. 

She noticed Alicia's huge grin and twitching fingers and giggled again. Alicia always fidgeted when she was trying not to laugh.

Angelina moved closer so she could hear what they were saying.

"So uh, seen any good broomsticks lately?" Draco asked, smiling what he assumed was a sexy smile.

"Well, everyone keeps going on about Harry's Firebolt," Angelina purred. "But you know, I always thought you were a better Quidditch player. How's about you show me yours?"

Draco dropped his wand. "Uh, okay," he said, visibly startled by the fact that a gorgeous 5th year was flirting with him. And he was actually _getting_ somewhere.

Angelina cracked up, biting down hard on her fist to keep Draco from hearing the noise.

A/N Ya like? Ooooh, Draco's an idiot. Its funny. Sorry if you like him, but I couldn't help making a fool of him. It was just too easy.

And what is going to happen when Marcus catches Katie and Oliver together? You'd think he wouldn't give a shit. Maybe you're right… or maybe… you're wrong.


	4. Because you know i Love You

Subject: Oliver Wood has been in love with Katie Bell ever since he first set eyes on her. But there is one problem. Katie already has a boyfriend, a guy she's been seeing since third year.

A/N Ok, so Marcus has just walked in on Katie and Oliver. But it shouldn't be a problem, right, because he has a girlfriend. You know, Catherine Masdurn, the girl everyone loves to hate…

Disclaimer: The story is mine. I think we've figured that out by now.  Catherine and Marcus are mine. But everyone else is not. 

Just One Chance 

Because You Know I Love You

(Boys Dormitory)

"Uh, hi Marcus," Katie said, not bothering to move away from Oliver.

"Hey… What are you doing?" He asked, his eyes darting suspiciously from Oliver to Katie.

"What the fuck do you think we're doing?" Oliver asked.

"Christ Oliver what's up your arse today? And what are you doing with my girlfriend?"

"What do you mean, _your girlfriend_?" Katie shrieked, standing up. "You dumped me this morning!"

"What are you talking about?" Marcus asked confused. "I never dumped you. I haven't seen you all day!"

Katie turned and looked at Oliver, just as confused as Marcus. "He dumped me this morning… Marcus, did you cheat on me with Catherine or not?"

"Catherine who?"

"Catherine Masdurn."

"That little whore? No way! As if I'd cheat on you anyway! I love you Katie."

(The Lake)

"Well, are you coming or not?" Alicia asked Draco, trying as hard as she could not to laugh.

"I…uh… gotta… can't… really… wanna… what if… people… Slytherin… Griffindor…" Draco stuttered, trying desperately to keep his cool.

"What about Slytherin and Griffindor?"

"What if someone sees us? I'd never hear the end of it!" He exclaimed.

"Oh FINE then Draco. I'll just _leave_ shall I?" She turned to go.

He grabbed her arm to stop her from leaving. "No Alicia, don't leave, I, uh, where are we supposed to be going anyways?"

"Into the forest," she said slyly. "No one would ever catch us in there."

He nearly fainted.

(Boys Dormitory)

"But you told me this morning that you'd cheated on me with her. And that you loved her more than you loved me." Katie whispered.

"But I didn't! I've never said more than five words to Catherine. And I haven't been here since two this morning! I had to go and see my father. I've only just got back."

Katie gasped. "But if it wasn't you, then who was it? Who'd do a thing like that?"

"And another thing Katie. What the hell are you doing with Oliver? He's one of my best friends!"

"He… loves me Marcus. And I thought you didn't."

"You're in love with _my_ girlfriend. And because I assumedly broke up with her, you thought you'd just move in on her did you? Some friend you are Oliver. Some fucking friends you turned out to be. _I_ _thought I could trust you_."

"Ok Marcus, I've got two things to say to you," Oliver said, trying to control his anger. "One, I never moved in on your girl. I tried as hard as I could to keep her from knowing, but she found out. Two, we thought you'd broken up with her. Are we supposed to check if it's you every time you say something? How the fuck we were supposed to know it wasn't you who was talking? Katie said it was you, and if you're calling her a liar I'll kick your fucking arse Marcus."

"_It…wasn't… me_," Said Marcus slowly, stressing every syllable. 

"THEN WHO WAS IT?" Katie yelled.

(The Forest)

Angelina grinned again as she followed Draco and Alicia into the Dark Forest. "Phase one is complete," she whispered to herself. "Now moving on to phase two."

:::Phase Two:::

Get Draco to make out with Alicia.

Alicia hadn't exactly been pleased with that plan, but when Angelina told her what they were going to do, she gave in. This was an opportunity too good to miss.

Alicia put her hand on Draco's arm and smiled coyly. "Well, we're all alone in here. No-one around for miles…"

Draco put his hand over hers. "So, while we're in here all alone, you want to, uh, make out or something?"

Alicia's nostrils flared in an attempt to keep her from laughing. "That's exactly what I want Draco! You're sooo smart."

He kissed her, and she rubbed her hands up and down his back, hoping he wouldn't notice what she was putting all over the back of his robes.

Angelina crouched in the bushes. "Phase two complete, phase three beginning."

A/N Well, I know I've made a total fool of Draco, and it's going to get worse. And I know that heaps of people out there love him to bits. And he's all right I suppose. This is just getting back for being such as ass in the books.

A/N So if Marcus didn't tell Katie who did then? And it must have been someone smart because they needed to make polyjuice potion to look like Marcus. And who would stoop so low to do something like that? Is it a fellow Griffindor? Or someone else….


End file.
